All I want is everything All I want is you
by Dev Hunt
Summary: harry angst’s about Draco. the songs Harry wrote for Draco made him even more famous- he’s a popular singer in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. Romance/Angst


A/N: hey all:) Author: Rumour Dragon Rating: PG-13. hit the review button if the rating should be lowered. Title: All I want is everything. All I want is you. Summary: Harry angst's about Draco. the songs Harry wrote for Draco made him even more famous- he's a popular singer in the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. Romance/Angst Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine (except for when they're chained up on my bed... I wish. Ah well. I could have Tom Felton... maybe ;o) ) the song is Def Leppards. Not mine, please don't sue. Standard rambling: first, please don't sue. I have nothing. Second, lease review. I have had one review in my whole entire life. I didn't even like the poem that the person had reviewed. I hated it. and they said it was 'nice'. lol. Ah well. to each their own.  
  
Def Leppard  
  
I stand out in front of the crowd. Again. It is my life now. I wrote songs for you. I record them. The record company loves me. They love you for being my inspiration. All I ever wanted, when I wrote these songs was to sing them for you. If you were in the crowd, you'd recognise all these songs- I wrote them down and owled them to you. I know you got them- every second morning at breakfast time during the school time- in the evening on the holidays. You'd read them and smile. You liked knowing someone cared. I never let you know who I was- I figured that since you had so many girls around you, you'd never want a someone like me. I knew everything about you. Everything. I wished I shook your hand that fateful day. I wished I was in Slytherin just so I could be near you.  
  
All I Want Is Everything I don't know how to leave you And I don't know how to stay I got things that I must tell you That I don't know how to say The man behind these empty words Is crying out in shame Holding on to this sinking ship Where nothing else remains All I want is everything, am I asking too much? All I want is everything, like the feel of your touch But all I have are yesterdays, tomorrow never comes  
  
I wish that you could see me now. I look like you- your clothes- in fifth year when you came out, and went gothic at the same time, I came out last year- at the end of our seventh year. I too liked gothic stuff... chains. Silver. Black. It summed up my life. I would always be the Boy-that-lived- to-sing-another-song. I wasn't just me. Just me. No one to love. Not that I ever had a shortage of guys who wanted too sleep with me. But I just wanted to hold you and for you to love me.  
  
It's hard to hold your head up When you're kneeling down to pray And talkin' don't come easy now When the words get in the way And if you could see what's going on Behind these private eyes The truth would look so easy now But I'm running out of lies  
  
I gaze at the crowd. they're enthralled with my voice. they sing along. They sway as one. I look for people I recognise- people I went to school with. I see Fred and George Weasley in the crowd- my biggest fans. They'll meet me backstage. They've appointed themselves my guardians before and after shows. We live together- their girlfriends live in the apartment next to us. When Ron died,, I became their brother. They're determined not to lose me. I scan the crowd again. Neville Seamus Parvati Patil Padma Patil Hermione Crabbe and Goyle. you. Severus I quickly look back at where you stood. I was right. It was you. You haven't changed a bit. Silver hair. Eyes glinting. smirk God I've missed you.  
  
All I want is everything, am I asking too much? All I want is everything, like the feel of your touch But all I have are yesterdays, tomorrow never comes You think the shadow of doubt is hanging over my head It's just an angel whose wings hide the sun And it's myself I betray, I cannot wish this away Took my chance, now the damage is done All I want is everything, am I asking too much, yeah All I want is everything, like the feel of your touch But all I have are yesterdays, tomorrow never comes  
  
I nod at you. You know it's directed at you and you nod back. I tilt my head to the side- meet me backstage. You nod and disappear. Fred and George follow you, that was my last song. I bow. I leave the stage.  
  
I see you leaning against the door. Still smirking. I smile. You smile. Your face lights up. You walk forward to me and kiss my cheek. "I loved that song" You say. "I love all the songs you wrote for me, love, but they're so dreadfully dreary." I shrug. I never had much to be happy about after Ron died in the fourth year. "I'm going to make you write only happy songs now, Harry darling" You grin and kiss me softly on my lips. I kiss back. I think my next song will be great. With you by my side, how could it not be? 


End file.
